Bleach:The betrayal within the Gotei 13
by The K factor
Summary: Long before Ichigo arrive events that happen here change the soul society forever.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: The Betrayal within the Gotei 13

chapter one

To day is one of the darkest days in the history of the Soul Society. All you could hear where the sounds of swords clashing, and you could see on the ground was blood. Yet, strangely the days prior to this incident started like any other day.

Commander - General Yamamoto called a meeting for all the captains. As usual Utena Gowa(Captain of squad 10 at the time) was late.

Now everyone it has come to my attention that a terrorist group in the 69 district has been committing various acts that caused most people fear in the lower districts. If this chaos reaches the seireitei then the whole soul society while be off balance. So I propose that we increase security around the walls so that the terrorist group or the madness around it won't infiltrate in here and cause more problems.

"But what about the people in the lower districts without use they will all die" said Utena. Quiet, Utena now I realize your concern and trust me we will eventually handle them, but right now it is our job to maintain the order of the Soul Society.

Well I can't just sit back and let people suffer like this ,so If any of you won't do anything then I will.

So Utena stormed out of the room. Yoruichi asked "what are we going to do about Utena?"

Don't worry since Utena's district was attack by the terrorist group all we can do now is give him time.

Utena returned to the district he grew up in and all that you could see was destruction, collapsed buildings and dead bodies. Once Utena located his old home he entered and saw his mom dead with a broken vase in her lap and a rose in her hands. Utena approached the body and the only thing that was in his heart was sadness.

Suddenly two men appeared and claim that it was their job to kill all survivors of this attack to show a statement to the Gotei 13. So the men pulled out there knives. The enraged Utena said "Hado 54 Haien"and burned one of them alive. The other was pinned against the wall and Utena said who is responsible for this? I am not telling you. Who is it or you would in up like your friend. Fine to tell you the truth our group is so large our leader can be anywhere so without an army by your side it's hopeless. Damn because of Yamamoto and the central 46 I will never have the approval to send my squad here. Unless you take command for yourself.

Who said that? Look behind you. It was the man that was pinned to the floor. I don't want to hear any thing from you. Please I am not the bad guy for I am working to help the power shift between the poor districts and the Gotei 13. I am trying to help all us and the placese we came from including you. BY KILLING EVERYONE! Look we are just trying to grab the Gotei 13 and Central 46 attention so things can be better for everyone. Because lets face it fear is the only thing they understand am I right!!! then silence came, that face say it all. Utena finally left and the words the terrorist said stuck in his mind. All that was in his mind was the decision of whether Yamamoto or the terrorist was right.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: The betrayal within the Gotei 13

Chapter 2

We last left off with Utena having a personal battle inside him on whether who is right.

"Utena" is that you Yamamoto?

"Utena I am here for you darling. Mother

Utena I know you are have a tough decision to make? I just want to make it clear that I raised you to make the right desicion.

That why you shouldn't listen to her for she is not your mother. She is just your dark side in the form of your mother to trick you.

Your you sure about this? Utena how can listen to such lies I'm the mother that always held you in your arms.

But I'm the men that recommended you to this position when know one else wanted to give you a chance.

"So who are you going to listen to Utena" said Yamamoto and Utena's mother

CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP.

Finally Utena escaped from his trance and made a desicion

I know what I must do know

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

Utena entered the captains meeting hall and confronted Yamamoto. Yamamoto I've thought of you as a father figure but, I can't forget about my mother and my people so I have to TAKE YOU DOWN.

You don't want to do these because if you don there is no chance of you coming out alive. "Spark "DENDO" his zanpakuto grew has large as his body with an eel encarved in the sword. Fine then "REDUCE ALL CREATIONS TO ASH"RYUJIN JAKKA" when these powers clash they created a massive explosion that alerted everyone in the seireitei.

The alarm went off alerting all squads to there location. Seems that there a fight going off said Shunsui Kyoraku

Master I've heard from some of your agents that two captains are currently fighting meaning this is your chance to strike.

So the agent did his job. Teams it is time to for us to move out and finally put our plans into action

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach: The betray within the Gotei 13

Chapter 3

We left off with Yamamoto and Utena fighting and the terrorist group evading the seiretei.

Yamamoto fight with Utena was still going on with no end in sight "Jokaku Enjo" a sphere of flames surrounded Utena. That not going to work Pierce through the flames Dendo and a lighting strike cut a hole through the flames. Once again there swords clashed. Not to far the captains and lieutenants were in battle with the terrorist group. As before the terrorist strike they said "for the the new soul society" the battle began. The numbers were overwhelming for the captains and lieutenants for each men face five. "This battle is getting crazy" said Jushiro. Have you notice something? What

I only see the low rank solders but not any higher positions. "Do you think what I'm thinking", said Shunshi. "sadly yes", said Jushiro. Then we have to take action before it is to late.

The voice of heavy breathing covered all other nosies. I must admit you are strong than I think, said Utena. I feel the same way, said Yamamoto.

Now Utena you should know by now that after all this you are going to be executed. I don't care I have to do what is right for my people. Please when I met you. You where begging to join the academy. yes but I was doing all this so one day I can go back and help my everyone that was struggling,but because of all the rules I never had the chance too. Once I talked to that terrorist he showed me my true purpose.

Exactly what we planed for to happened. Who is there? It is I Nobu kokobunji leader of the Void Infantry and also leader of the movement.

We landed the attack on the 69 district in hoping that we could find you and sway you over to your side. Apparently it worked since this fight broke out. Let me guess that is Jushiro and Shunshi behind me. I'm glad you did your homework on us. Yes I have so that we I brought my elite with me. All hope is lose for you and the entire Gotei 13 suddenly Nobu was stabbed in the back. !!WHAT THE HELL!! you used me for your plans like a mindless chess piece.

Well I guess I have to fell sorry for myself and you. Myself because I fell for that trick and you because now you have to die for all the people you killed including my mother. Then electricity surged through Utena sword and said this word Bankai!

end of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: The betray in the Gotei 13

Chapter 4

We left off with the terrorist group(the void infantry) launching an attack within the seireitei. with Utena finnaly knowing the truth behind this attack the gloves come off.

The war still rages but the true battle is about to begin.

As the terrorist fight with the shinigami the Kido squad launches an attack "men are you ready", said Tessai Tsukabishi. yes sir. then attack "Shakkahō" this caused great balls of energy to be fired at the eneimes.

While two captains Yoruichi Shihōin and Shinji Hirako were fighting with the terrorist Yoruichi and Shinji felt a powerful spiritual pressure. "Do you know what that is?" said Shinji "yes this spiritual pressure is normal when someone is summoning their bankai." said Yoruichi.

If this is coming from the captians meeting hall then a big battle must be happening. So Shinji do you think you can handle things over here? sure you go on."Thanks" No problem then Shinji jumps up and slash one of the men in the chest.

Over at the captians meeting hall just before Utena unleached his bankai he was stop by Yamamoto saying that his bankai is too underdeveloped and can go crazy killing everyone.

No gramps let the boy do it because he is going to need all the power he has to defeat me. Then one big, muscular man appeared and released a blast from his fist. Luckily Jūshirō stopped the attack with Byakurai he replied with "so is this some kind of kido"? No it is an abilty I posses by collecting the Reiatsu around my fist and releasing it.

Another man with one green eye and one blue eye came forward and unleased his sword towards Shunsui, but he countered the attack with his sword and said "I guess I could have seen this coming."

As Nobu Kokobunji tried to escape Utena and Yamamoto followed him, but Utena stop Yamamoto saying" this is something I must handle on my own." I understand

So Nobu and Utena travled all the way to The Sōkyoku finnally they stop. It ends here Nobu you must die now.

Since I made you mad you want to go against me because before you were willing to fight for me.

SHUT THE HELL UP all I want to do is take you down now. Fine then I have no use for you any more.

End of chapter 4

Next chapter the fights really get heated up


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach: The betray in the Gotei 13

Chapter 5

We last left off with Jūshirō and Shunsui encountering members of the Void infantry, Yoruichi runing towards the Senzaikyū, and Utena and Nobu about to duke it out once and for all.

While the war outside the the Seireitei is starting to simmer down the battles within the Senzaikyū are about to get heated up.

Incidentally you could hear the sounds coming from Jūshirō's battle as the big, muscular man constantly gave out blast from his fist. Jushiro dodge each off the blast and retaliated with Rikujōkōrō trapping the man with six beams of light, but this didn't work long because he broke the spell with sheer force which is an impressive feat.

I can't belive this, he is countering everything I am throwing at him. It looks like I might have to step it up a notch.

So Jūshirō gave the command and summoned his Zanpakutō All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade".The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, the large rope-like chain at the base of the blade lengthens and the silver metal squares attached the chain begin to fall until all 5 present themselves. "It time you see my full power" HA those thin little blades can't stop me, then he released multiple fist together to form one giant fist.

Jūshirō used his Shunpo to escaped from the tack and slice up the arm of the muscular man. Then he used the back side of the blade to tackle him to the ground, and finally uses Tenran which summoned a big gust of wind to blow him away from Jushiro.

_

-

-

-

-

-

Shunshi battle is kind of dead because no one has made a move since then.

How long do you want to wait here shinigami? Hey I'm a gentelmen so you can make the first move.

I can wait here all night if I have too then suddenly the big, muscular man knock into the guy fighting with Shunsui.

Get off me you big goof,sorry Hiroshi.

Thanks,Jushiro said Shunshi

How dare you mock me?

Will it is very easy trust me. That it FEAR MY POWER then Hiroshi turned his hilt towards Shunshi and gave out a beam off light.

Shunshi missed the beam the first time but then the beam hit a mirror and bounced back at him.

"What the world" Shunshi barely dodge the beam.

When light reflects a mirror it can bounced back in any direction since light is so fast you can never see it coming.

When the beam came back towards Shunshi he used his sword to reflect it back at Hiroshi.

You are talkig to someone that can travel as fast as the speed of light so this doesn't surprise me.

Give it up you lost.

I never lose I will show you why, Hiroshi pointed the tip of the sword at Shunshi gave out another beam of light but this light was red and destroyed anything that was point at the sword.

Shunshi used Danku to block the attack and did Byakurai to attack him.

Hiroshi used his sword to block the atack "that was weak"

Yes but I was'nt trying to hit just distract you now Jushiro "got it Shunshi"

Jushiro used Raikōhō to shattered the blade. NO MY SWORD

Knowing how cocky you are I figured you would try to flash off and block my weak attack with your sword but that lead to your downfall.

"let's go Jushiro",said Shunshi right behind you.

As the two walked away the man that Jushiro previously fought came from behind and gave a final blast that covered nearly have of the room and shattered the wall leaving the fate off the two unknown.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Utena's battle is not going to a good start becaused while he is out of breath Nobu is still in god shape.

Hmm so this is the best you can do a few kido spells and sword slashes

Yet, none of them landed on me "you piece of S*it" Utena used his sword to releash a lighting bolt.

Sadly, Nobu easily avoided the attack how can you do that? said Utena

Because he possess the ability to sense Reiryoku so sensitively he can tell whether it is being able to be used for say a kido spell so he can avoid it.

Nice investigating Yoruichi Captain of the 2nd Division,and 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan.

So you knowing something about me and the royal families.

Of course I do because it is the Gotei 13 and The royal families fault that my life was a never-ending hell.

End of chapter 5

Next comes the last chapter this one is going the best of them all.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach: the betraly in the Gotei 13

Chapter 6

We last left off with both Jushiro and Shunshi caught in the fire off a bad situation and also Utena entangled in a battle with Nobu.

Meanwhile with Jushiro and Shunshi

After all the smoke cleared we say both of them on the ground seemingly unresponsive until Shunshi got up.

"Wake up Jushiro", said Shunshi

"What happened to us?" ,said Jushiro

We got in a sticky situation but we are allright now

Or

"You were at least",said Shinji,the muscular man,

Even though he was an inch close to death he still stood up and ran towards the two.

They both dogae him with their flash steps and finally stab him in the chest.

His last words were "I'm sorry master no matter how hard I tried I still fail to change the world in your eyes" Then he closed his eyes and faded away.

Shunshi replied with, "it looks like his loyalty was his ultimate enemy."

Then they left the scene with the wind blowing behind them.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

We see Nobu at a standoff with Yoruichi and Utena as they both stare at each other.

"Now Nobu it time you come with me so I don't have to fight you",said Yoruichi

"Please there is nothing you could to me then or now",said Nobu

What is he talking about? said Utena

You know I'm the captain of the Second division and Onmitsukidō, but before I took my place as captain of the second squad Nobu was the one on track to be captain.

Flashback

The meeting at the captains' barrack

"What how can this happend I was suppose to be the next captain", Nobu

Quite Nobu you have to see this at your stand point if we allow Yourichi to be captain then we will gain the power of the Onmitsukidō and the

Shihōin Clan.

So you just going to go with her because she has a power you seek that not fair.

Hold your tounge or you will be in serious trouble,said Yamamoto

"What's the point if I can't become captain then you can't either",said Noub

Then he drew his Zanpakutō and flashed step towards Yamamoto but Yamamoto quickly used the spell Rikujōkōrō to keep him at bay.

Moments later he was escorted to the Maggots' Nest and years later escaped being the first to do so.

­-

-

-

-

-

-

That day I learned that if you want to make in the world you have to take down those ahead of you that why all of you are going to DIE

Then he released his Zanpakutō and gave the command "wrath" then his zanpakuto turned into a spear with a posion tip saying " that what ever my spear touches shall fell the slow wrath of decomposing.

Yoruichi activated flash cry and Utena gave the command "SPARK" and jumped into battle as Utena's zanpakuto collied with Nobu creating a power that removed the earth under their feet.

Yoruichi kicked him in the ribs knocking Noub down to the ground then Utena came from the air and tried to pierce him in the chest.

Yet he missed and as Noub got up he attempted to stab him with his spear but Yoruichi kicked the spear out of his direction.

Utena released an endless barrage of lighting strike while he was doing this he ran behind each strike.

So before Noub realized Utean ran behind him and Slah him in the back Yoruichi followed with a powerful strike to him in the head leaving him unconscious.

Utena finally wiped the sweat from his eyes and walked away ,and as Yourichi followed him her leg was grabbed by Noub and almost pointed his spear towards her.

When he almost stroked her Utena appered and took the blow "Utena" screamed Yourichi for you colud see his fleash slowly dying.

While Nobu laughed at what was happing to Utena, he raised his sword and said "Bankai" then lighting strucked down on his sword electrocuting him and turning into lighting himself.

He ran to Nobu and stabbed his sword into his body and electrocuted him literally frying his body and all the time Nobu was stabbing him yet he still stood in that stance until Nobu gave his last breath.

Utena fell to the ground and started to disappear, Yoruichi ran towards him and He said " I guess this was meant to be since I Betrayed everyone for that idiot just at the time what he was talkig about made since,but I should not have follwed a crazy impluse like that.

Besides after all the mess I caused this is the only why I could repay to everyone said Utena

Don't worry Utena for the way you sacrifice yourself so you could save me was the most noble act I seen anyone do.

Before the he disappered Yorichi gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye comrade

Years followed and eventually things returned to normal also a new life entered the Soul Socitey (Tōshirō Hitsugaya)

Over at the tenth squad captain's house Utena's coat is shown as a tribute to their fallen captain

THE END


End file.
